As the solar photovoltaic industry matures, there is a trend toward higher power converter DC input voltages and higher AC output voltages. Higher voltage operation can provide higher energy production efficiencies and reduced costs. One barrier to higher voltage operation is the maximum system voltage rating of solar photovoltaic modules with respect to earth ground. By using a grounded bipolar photovoltaic array configuration, the operational voltage of the power converter can be effectively doubled, compared to using a monopolar array. For bipolar photovoltaic arrays to meet the requirements of the National Electrical Code, the neutral point or center-tap of the bipolar array must be solidly grounded to earth or must have a system in place that provides equivalent protection. In larger photovoltaic systems, power converters are DC to 3-phase, utility grid-interactive types. When sourced from bipolar photovoltaic arrays, these power converters could operate more efficiently if the neutral point of the bipolar array could be safely lifted from earth ground while power is being converted. With the ground lifted, higher AC output voltages could be supported for a given DC input.